minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Thing
In the early days of Minecraft Alpha, a developer added a secret entity into the game.The entity's code was obfuscated, password protected, and, well, very fortified. If you were to try and edit the code, a message would pop up and say that you needed permission from the developer. Not much is known about the developer. His birth date, name, and age is completely unknown. All that is known is that he was male, used to work for the CIA and that the had supernatural abilities. A year later, he died in a plane crash. Dinnerbone was the first to find the secret entity. While working on Beta 1.7, he stumbled across an entity that resembled a creeper. But the creeper was purple, and the original creeper was green. He used a special developer command line to spawn a real creeper(spawn eggs and Creative mode didn't exist at the time). The real creeper worked like normal. Get close, ignites, blows you up to pieces. The purple creeper didn't do anything. After respawning from the original creeper explosion, Dinnerbone died again. This time, the death message read, "Dinnerbone 776173206b696c6c6564206279205448455448494e472e6e616d65". Dinnerbone traced the error message back to a file called THETHING.class. After decompiling the code, Dinnerbone found the top line to be, "// 5570646174652041717561746963". The next line was a file path. Dinnerbone followed the path, and found a picture of a Minecraft ocean. Not the oceans we saw in Beta 1.7, but a very realistic ocean. It was still very blocky, but had fish and corals and, um, zombies? It looked like modern-day Drowneds. In fact, they looked exactly like Drowneds. Dinnerbone read the rest of the code, and found it to be very obfuscated. He used a superuser account to delete the file, and then, the pink creeper disappeared. Soon after that, Dinnerbone faced a car crash and went in a coma. Jeb was working on removing the glitch that enabled the Far Lands. He was also testing out the world border and ended pearls. He was about to throw the ender pearl until a chat message popped up. Don't get closer. He got scared that he dropped his mouse. It landed on the right click button. The ender pearl was thrown. When the ender pearl landed, nothing happened at first. Then the computer froze up, and a BSoD appeared. Jeb was starting to get hungry and thirsty. He went to the coffee machine, only to find out it was jammed. He was about to leave the room until he found a flash drive, halfway wedged under the coffee machine. He took it out and plugged it in his computer. He saw two files on the flash drive. One of them was a picture called 1.12.jpg. The other one was a text file that read, "4e614e207368616c6c2062652073686564". The picture showed the whole glazed terracotta palette. Now, in a world called June 2019, we know that the picture showed a decorative block called "glazed terracotta". But this was Minecraft Beta. Jeb had no idea what this meant. He went back to Minecraft and saw that his FPS, XYZ, and every number was NaN. He thought this was a critical bug, so he scanned all the system files. He found the culprit. A class file named THETHING.class. He removed it, and what happened next? He was shot to death by a man in a pink creeper costume. Soon, Dinnerbone woke up from the coma. When he woke up, he said something that made everyone shut their mouths. "NAN WILL BE SHED." Then he went into a cardiac arrest. The whole thing was on the news. Notch was on the news channel as well. And wedged between the hospital bed mattresses, was a flash drive. Notch had enough of this. He decided to investigate deeper into the whole ordeal. He knew not to delete the THETHING.class file, so he went to the hospital Dinnerbone was being held. Dinnerbone was at the ICU, so Notch went there and retrieved the flash drive stuck in the bed mattresses. When he got the flash drive, he plugged it in his laptop at the ICU. As again, there were two files. One text file and a picture. The text file gave him the second clue. It read, "31322b36372a36352f31303d". Notch figured out that this was some sort of hex code, so he converted it and found that it was some sort of math equation. He calculated it and it was 513.5. The picture showed a Pillager riding a Ravager. The Pillager was shooting a crossbow at a Villager, who was carefully feeding Sweet Berries to a fox. 0rk 1n pr0gr3ss Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Mobs Category:Creeper Category:PC Minecraft Category:Chat Category:Glitches